The Waitress
by rubberduckie2013
Summary: NO LONGER A ONESHOT! All Human. "Do you need anything more, sir?" "yes." "and that would be...?" "you." ExB Rated M for lemons, language, and M-like things. R&R please! Tell me what you think of it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Waitress**

**By: .i.wuz.here.today.**

"Is there anything I can get you, Sir?"

A beautiful woman with deep brown eyes and chocolaty colored hair had approached me.

"Yes, um, I'll take a burger with onions and a medium fry." _Damn... I wish I could have her..._

"Thank you, and I'll be just a moment with your order."

She walked away.

_You know, you really need to find a woman, man... it just ain't right being alone anymore..._

A few minutes passed.

She approached again.

"Here's your burger and fries, Sir." She cautiously set them down in front of me.

_Wow... what a woman..._

"I hope you enjoy it. I'll be back in a bit to see if you need anything."

She smiled and walked away.

I ate my burger and fries dumbfounded by this woman who just happened to be my waitress.

She came back._ ...finally..._

"Do you need anything more?"

"Can I pay now?"

"Yes, here's the check." She handed a black folder to me.

I read the price and put a twenty into it.

"No change, please."

"Alright." She seemed nervous.

"Actually, I would like something more."

"And what would that be, Sir?" More nervous.

"You."

She coughed. "Uhh..."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, not really, I guess." She seemed better now.

"Well, that's good." I replied. "So... what's your name? You aren't wearing a name tag."

"Oh! It's Bella. And you are?" _Bella means beautiful... so appropriate..._

"Call me Edward."

"Ok, then, Edward...Um... You said earlier you 'wanted me.' Uhm...What do you exactly mean by that?" Nervous again.

"I mean, I want you. As in _all of you._"

"Oh...umm..."

"Are you done working?" I interrupted her.

"Uh, no, not really. I still have a few more hours left..." She rambled.

"Ah, well, now you're done. You can thank me now."

"Um, thanks?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Alright...?"

"Let's just get out of here." I sighed.

"Ok...wait...are you going to hurt me?" She was unsure of this.

"No. I'm going to ravish you." _well, that was blunt..._

"Ok then..."

We left without her saying goodbye to her boss.

"Are you sure we should have just left like that? I mean, I could get fired and then I couldn't support myself." She sounded worried.

"If you get fired, I'll support you."

"You don't have to-"

"Don't argue."

It was a note of finality.

**--&--**

"Is this going to hurt?" She was worried again.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Then, yes, it will hurt. But it won't hurt half as bad if you cooperate with me."

"Cooperate?"

"Just pretend you like it."

"What if I actually _do _like it?"

"Will you?"

"I don't know. You have to do it first."

"Well, now that I have your permission..." I bent forward.

I kissed her plush lips.

She responded and kissed me back. She seemed to actually _like _it.

_well...maybe it's not intended rape/ravishing without permission if she likes it..._

The clothing was soon lost in the night.

I pushed her down on my bed while nipping at her breasts, encouraged by her moans of my name.

"Bella..." I moaned deep in my throat like never before.

"Edwar...Ed..Edward..." She gasped my name yet again.

"Yes, my love?"

"Please..."

"Please what?" _please you, I hope..._

"Get in me, now." It was a command.

_a command...feisty one..._

I chuckled. Then moaned when she grinded against me.

"Do it."

I needed no further instruction.

I entered her and groaned. "Oh, God..."

She winced in pain when I finally broke through.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I waited for her to adjust.

_sorry??...why should I be sorry??...I have absolutely no reason to feel sympathy toward her..._

"Now I'm fine. Please continue." She almost begged me.

I continued.

I thrusted.

I grinded.

I climaxed.

She climaxed.

We climaxed. At the same time.

It all felt so right.

Too right.

I was Edward.

She was just a waitress.

A waitress named Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Waitress**

**By .i.wuz.here.today.**

**Bella's POV:**

I slept with him.

I slept with _him._

Edward.

What have I done?

I lost my virginity.

I could have gotten fired.

I'm not supposed to do that kind of thing.

I'm a good girl.

At least I thought I was.

Not anymore.

I have to get out of here.

**Edward's POV:**

"_Honey, I'm home!" I yelled out into my spacious house. Suddenly I was attacked around the legs by two very small arms. _

"_Daddy!" My sweet 2 year old daughter was hugging the life out of my legs._

"_Edward! I missed you, love." My wife came up to me kissing me chastely on the lips._

"_I missed you too, Bella." I put my arms around her and lifted up my daughter and we shared a group hug._

_My life was perfect._

Beeeeeeeeeepppppp Beeeeeeeeeeeppppp Beeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp

I shoved my hand around on the nightstand until I found the alarm clock and banged on it until it shut the hell up.

I rubbed my eyes and suddenly remembered my dream from last night.

I was married to Bella in my dream, wasn't I?

And I had a daughter. A two year old daughter.

And I had a house. A spacious one.

Then I remembered one very important detail.

I sat up. "Bella!"

She wasn't there.

"Bella?" I then got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers from off the floor.

"Bel_la_! Where are you?" I sang into the seemingly empty apartment.

She wasn't in the bathroom.

Nor the living room.

_maybe in the kitchen...?_

I ran into the kitchen hoping to find the beautiful brown-haired girl from my paradise of yesterday.

She was gone.

_why didn't I get any information on her? phone number... I don't even know her god damn last name! Edward, you're an idiot. A fucking idiot._

My thoughts were correct. I was a fucking idiot.

**So...? What did you guys think?? I got really bored, so I decided to continue on this story instead of just the first chapter as a oneshot.**

**R&R please!!**

**Clicky the purple button now, children! It will make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Waitress**

**By .i.wuz.here.today.**

**Bella's POV:**

I quickly gathered up my clothes and got dressed. I ran out of his apartment as quickly as humanly possible. I managed to trip only once down the hallway and stumbled into the elevator and pushed 'ground level'. Edward just _had _to live on the 11th floor of a 11-story apartment building. His apartment was pretty big and expensive from what I could see of it yesterday. We had gotten there and he was kissing me and touching me and I really couldn't concentrate on what it looked like. I was too distracted at the time.

The elevator stopped at level 7 and a pixie-like woman walked in. She walked up to me and stuck out her hand.

"Hi! My name's Mary Alice, but you can call me Alice for short." She said enthusiastically. _why was she introducing herself...? we just happened to be riding the same elevator of a very large building and it wasn't like we would ever see each other again, but I guess she had other plans..._

"Um.. hi?" I said it in question. "My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella for short." _haha that was pretty funny, there, Bella..._

She just laughed and shook my hand really hard. It kinda hurt almost.

There were a few people that came and left within a couple floors, but by the time we got to the ground floor, it was only Alice and me.

"Well, I hope we see each other later in life, Bella? Oh, wait! Do you live in this building?" She had gotten her hopes up way too high for my likings. "I live on floor 7! Maybe we should go shopping this weekend! What floor do you live on?"

"Uh... I don't live here, I was just... spending the night... with a... friend, I guess. I live on the other side of town." I was having some troubles explaining with words that sounded... clean. It didn't really work. "And I don't really enjoy shopping, no offense." I hoped she wasn't mad, for some unknown reason. She seemed like a really nice person and I wanted to become friends with her.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe we could exchange numbers? Just because I think we would make really good friends, is all." She really talked fast. I could barely understand her.

"Um, oh... alright, then." I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and looked up to see hers already out and open. She snatched it out of my hand and shoved hers into my other hand. I added my number quickly and we then swapped them again. I flipped it open and checked my contacts. There it was, 'Alice' was right up at the top along with a friend of mine called Angela. Angela was the sweetest person I know and worked with me.

Oh, that's right.

Work.

What was I going to do about that? I mean, I had just _left _there while in the middle of a shift and didn't say goodbye to anybody. Not even my boss. I was with Edward and I couldn't care less at the time.

"Bella? Bella! You there, Bella?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face. It appeared I had spaced. Too distracted by Edward in everything these days. That has got to change.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Alice. I just kinda spaced. So sorry."

"That's alright. I was just worried, is all." She really seemed concerned.

"So..." I trailed off.

"I have to get to an appointment, Bella. But I'll call you later on sometime this week and maybe we can get together sometime with some friends." Again, she was very hopeful.

"I suppose, Alice. If it makes you happy..." I wouldn't be happy, but who cares about me?

"Yay!" She squealed and threw her arms around me in a friendly hug. She pulled away and started jumping up and down. "This is going to be so fun, Bella! I can't wait!" She jumped some more, kissed my cheek, and ran off to a yellow Porsche parked down the street.

"Well, that was weird..." I muttered to myself. "Now, off to work, Bella. You have to find some way to explain this to Mr. Newton or you'll be in big trouble." I rambled on...

**Edward's POV: **

I ran back into my bedroom and pulled on the rest of my clothes, sprinted out into the hallway, and started calling for her.

"Bella? Bella! Bella, where are you? Where did you go?" I missed her so much and couldn't stop thinking about her. I hope she didn't get too far.

I started to hop down the hallway to the elevator, trying to put on my left shoe. I couldn't get it.

"Oh, screw it." I left both my shoes in the hallway and raced the rest of the way towards the elevator. It was at the bottom, and I didn't have the time to wait for it. I then went for the doors that led to the stairs and started tramping down them. I had to take a breather at the 5th floor because I was out of air. I made it the rest without troubles.

I ran out into the sidewalk outside the building, searching frantically for Bella. I just couldn't lose her. It would hurt too much. I cared for her too much already.

I caught a glimpse of that chocolate-colored hair from a window in a rusty old red truck. It was driving away. I started running and saw her in the drivers seat. But she started to speed up. I wasn't sure if she saw me or not, but I was running down the middle of the street, barefoot, chasing the only girl that has ever had this much of an impact on my life ever before. She was my everything, and I had only known her for less than a day.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Stop! Come on, Bella, stop!" She just kept driving. I don't think she noticed me.

Just when she was almost out of my sight and I was almost out of breath, I looked down to her bumper and saw her license plate. I felt like a stalker, but I had to have it.

502 LTY

Her license plate number. I memorized it, made sure I had memorized it, and stored it away in my head for later use.

**Bella's POV:**

When I was driving down the street, I swear I saw Edward running after me, but it had to have been just an illusion. He wouldn't chase after me. That was impossible.

I arrived at the café where I worked and rushed inside to Mr. Newton's office in the back. I knocked on his wooden door.

"Come in." He said in his deep voice.

I walked in warily, with my head down.

"Bella?" I lifted my head up to show my face and waited to get fired.

"Yes, Mr. Newton."

"Bella, have a seat, will you? I noticed you left yesterday without saying goodbye."

"Um... yes, I did. There was a... family emergency and I didn't have time to tell anybody." I knew I was lying, but who cares anyway?

"Of course! Of course there was a family emergency. But thats still not a valid excuse, Bella." He had a menacing expression across his worn out face.

"I know, Mr. Newton. You can fire me now." I looked down into my lap while I said this.

"Oh, no, Bella! I wouldn't have that! You're not going to get fired. You only have to do one thing..." He trailed off.

I looked up, curious now. "And what is it that I have to do, Mr. Newton?"

"Would you mind going out on a date with my son, Mike? He's a real nice guy and I think he likes you. He really needs a girl in his life. You do that, and I won't fire you. Hell, it might even turn into a relationship! You'll really love Mike." He smiled in my direction.

I wasn't sure about this, I had heard some nasty things about his son, but if it meant that I wouldn't get fired, I'd do it. It couldn't be that bad.

"Sure, Mr. Newton. When are we going out on this 'date.?" I asked.

"Um, how about tonight? The sooner, the better." He was cheery.

"Sure, works for me." It did now, I guess.

"I'll tell him to pick you up at your place around 7, okay?"

"Yep."

"Wear something nice, please, Bella."

"I will"

**Later that day...**

Mike was late to pick me up by twenty minutes and as soon as I opened the door, was apologizing profusely and saying how rude he was. I brushed him off and quickly forgave him. He took me to a pretty fancy restaurant that I didn't remember the name of. We talked about anything and everything. He seemed like a very sweet guy. I don't know where those nasty rumors about him had come up. They were certainly false.

He got out of the car and opened up my door for me back at my apartment. He shut it but made no sign of moving. He just stared at me. Mostly my lips, I believe.

Suddenly he leaned forward and crushed his mouth to mine and pulled me close by the waist. I was unresponsive first, until he pulled away. "I really really like you, Bella. Just trust me, please?" I nodded, not thinking that it was important.

He started to kiss me again, trying to open up my lips to get a little tongue action. I guess I didn't have a choice, so I opened my mouth and started kissing him back. The next thing I know, his tongue is in my mouth and his hands are crawling up my body. I thought he would stop soon, so I didn't pull away. But, he didn't stop, unfortunately, and his hands winded up on my breasts, cupping and squeezing them. I tried to shove against his chest but he was too strong. I managed to pull my lips away and was about to knee him in the groin when he whisper-yelled in my ear. "Do you _want _to get fired, Bella? You _will _if you don't do this with me. I know you want, and _I _want it, so why not?" One of his hands had left my breasts and traveled down my body to my ass. My dress was pretty short, so his hand slid up the back of my thigh, underneath my dress. He groped my butt cheeks with no mercy. He was about to shove his hand in my panties when I said something that stopped him. "Fine, Mike! I'll do it willingly, only because you'll do it with or without my permission. But this better be good, or I'll tell you dad on you." I figured, why not? I was already a slut from sleeping with one guy one night and the next day going out with another. If it would keep me from being fired...

"Come on, Bella. Let's head back to my apartment. Then we'll have a _real _good time." Mike smiled cheerfully and opened the car door once again.

**So what did you guys think? Is it getting any good? Or is it just plain horrible? Review and tell me!**

**Now clicky the purpley button, kids! You get a Edward cookie if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, ok... so most of you kinda guessed/wanted Edward to come save Bella from the vile/evil Mike Newton. I kinda was planning something different... but we'll see where it turns out from here... oh and thanks for all the reviews guys! I love them! keep it coming!**

**The Waitress**

**By .i.wuz.here.today.**

**Edward's POV:**

I started walking back up the street back to my apartment. I figured I should since I looked really odd. And not to mention some random people on the sidewalks and stores saw me chasing Bella's truck and yelling at her to stop. They must think I'm insane. Maybe I am... I mean, I just chased a girl's vehicle and I don't even know her last name. For God's sake, I even memorized her license plate number! I don't know what's wrong with me lately.

Once back in the apartment, I washed off my feet (they were really dirty and all scabbed up from the rough road) and put on a pair of socks. I headed to my couch, plopped down and thought. I thought about Bella, who she was, and how big of an impact she had on my life. I wanted her over and over. I wanted her for forever. _wow I really should get on some sort of medication with the way my brain is acting lately... its just not right..._

I sat and thought, and thought, and thought, all morning. Around 1ish, I decided that I couldn't ignore my rumbling stomach and decided to go somewhere out to eat. Hopefully it wouldn't turn out like yesterday where I would meet and supposedly fall in love with a random stranger and then sleep with them ending in where I chase them down the middle of a street in a very large city with people staring at me as I memorize her license plate number. See! There I go again, thinking and rethinking about Bella and the last day. I need a beer.

Just as I was about to walk out the door, my cell phone rang, interrupting me. _'Emmett' _Sighing, I opened it up.

"Eddie! What are you up to lately? Wanna go out for lunch with the gang?"

"For the last time, _Emmie,_ my name is _Edward, _not _Eddie. _Get that through your little pea-sized brain."

"Alright, _Edward, _is that a yes?"

"Sure, whatever. Where we eating?"

"Um... that pizza place on 5th avenue. Jasper says they have the best pepperoni."

"Ok, I'm just leaving." I snapped the phone shut and headed down the hallway.

**...**

"Edward! I met the _most _coolest girl ever! You'll never believe it!" Alice was bouncing in her seat, _already._

"Ok, ok... slow down, Alice. You're making my brain hurt worse than it should during lunch."

"Whatever, Edward. I just thought you should hear this because I predict you and her will be together forever in the land of happiness." She replied dreamily.

"Together forever in the land of happiness... who is this girl that I'll be with forever in the land-"

"Her name is Bella." She interrupted me.

The coke I had been sipping on went straight out my nose and onto Rosalie who was sitting across from me. I also coughed some of it up. "Bella?! You said her name, was Bella??" _its just a coincidence, Edward... nothing to worry about..._

"Yes, that's what I said. Bella. Don't you think that's a pretty name? It fits her perfectly. She's beautiful."

"What does she look like?" I asked warily, "And where did you meet her?"

"She has brown hair and brown eyes. She's about 5'4 and is really clumsy. I could just tell. And I met her in the elevator in our building. She was coming from above me this morning sometime."

"Oh, God... what time this morning?"

"It was around 8ish, I guess. Why do you care?"

_it was really her... _"Um... no reason, I suppose. Just curious, is all."

"Ok, whatever you say Edward." Jasper said, unconvinced.

"Ed_ward_! Look what you did to my shirt! It was designer, too! I hate you!" Rosalie was complaining and Alice was trying to help clean it up.

"Whatever, Rosalie. Anywho, I have to go. I have a important... meeting... yeah, a doctor-like meeting that I have to attend to, so goodbye." And with that, I left to go think again.

**Later that day (again, lol)...**

I had been thinking of Bella and what Alice said today all afternoon and I decided that enough was enough and I needed some alcohol really quick. So I decided to go to the bar down the street. Maybe it will take my mind off things for a couple hours...

I walked into the empty elevator and pushed the ground button. It started to go down and I was soon at the sidewalk. Hoping I would find a peaceful walk, I started. But, I was met with a rather disgusting site...

There was Bella, pushed up against a junky car, with some vile guy kissing her violently. She didn't look like she was enjoying it and was trying to push him off. I started to run up to them...

**Bella's POV:**

I changed my mind on the car ride to his apartment. My reasons? To start off, the whole ride his right hand was on my left breast. He was squeezing the life out of it, no matter how much I yelled at him to stop. He just kept telling me I would get fired and that he knew I wanted it just as much as he did. Every couple blocks, he would stop, lean over, and pull me close to him and shove his tongue in my mouth and then spit, too. His right hand occasionally slipped down my body and up my dress to my ass again. He did this and other various things in the short ride there.

Oh, no. I wasn't going to give up without a fight now. He was a complete bastard. A vile one, too.

When we got to his apartment building, something was oddly familiar about it. I couldn't think of what it was at the time. He came over and opened my door for me and slammed me against it once it was shut. It hurt, too. He was kissing me violently and touching me inappropriately and didn't even notice me pushing against him and yelling against his slimy lips. Suddenly, I heard racing footsteps coming toward us and looked up to see Edward, of all people. He looked very angry from what I could see. He was probably mad at me for being with another man or something like that.

"Get off her, you little bitch! She doesn't like you!" He was yelling quite loud and I noticed some people looking at us crazily.

Mike had pulled away and was walking towards Edward. Edward ran up to him, slugged him one, and Mike fell to the ground, unconscious. Edward raced up to me.

"Bella? Are you okay? Bella?" He was looking over me for any injuries.

"I'm fine, I guess. Thank you for getting him off me." I replied gratefully.

"No problem. What was that about anyway?"

"He's the son of my boss. I went and talked to Mr. Newton today and he told me I wouldn't be fired for leaving yesterday if I went out on a date with his son, Mike." I pointed to the ground and Mike's body, "So I went out with him and he forced himself on me and convinced me to let him take me to his apartment for a 'real good time'. I told him to stop, but he didn't listen."

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." Edward apologized.

"I'm okay. It's okay. I guess I don't mind getting fired."

"About that, Bella. I'm so sorry about yesterday. What I did was inexcusable and I don't expect you to forgive me any time soon. I'm really sorry and I promise to not bother you again. And if you get fired, I'll talk some sense into your boss and tell him the real reason for yesterday. I'm sorry." He looked down, ashamed.

"No, Edward! Don't be sorry! It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't my fault. I wanted it, and I liked it. And I _know_ you liked it, too. So don't be sorry." I pulled him close and hugged him.

"Alright, Bella. You're right, I did want it. And I liked it, too." He pulled away only to look deeply into my eyes and lean forward to kiss me.

"OHMYGAWD!!" A high-pitched voice said. "It's Edward and Bella! How cute!"

**So, sorry for the cliffy... but I think you guys can figure it out, I suppose...**

**So, is it horrible? Is it epic? Tell me!**

**Clicky the purpley button, children! You get an Edward cookie if you do! Pinky swear!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys... here's the deal: I'm gonna be gone for a while (about 2 weeks at most) in Florida for a dance competition thingy. And I don't think I'll have access to a computer while I'm down there. And plus I gots to vacation with my family. Lol. ya... so I probably won't be able to update for a while. Just warning ya. I'm not gonna quit the story just quite yet. haha.**

**The Waitress**

**By .i.wuz.here.today.**

**Alice's POV:**

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I were all walking down the sidewalk Thursday night after a movie. We were just passing Edward's building when we saw two figures kissing up against a junky old car. And there was a body laying by them.

We got curious, so we picked up the pace to see what was up. I soon saw that it was Edward and Bella kissing. Aww... how cute.

"OHMYGAWD!! It's Edward and Bella! How cute!" I said excitedly.

Rosalie turned toward me and gave me a strange look. I realized she thought I was crazy so I pointed to them once we got closer. "There's Edward, and that's Bella, the girl I met earlier today."

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all gasped when we got closer. The body laying there was unconscious and bloody in the face. It was very disgusting to say in the least.

"What the hell?" Emmett looked really freaked.

Edward pulled away from Bella and looked to where Emmett was pointing on the ground to the body.

"What did you do, Eddie?" Jasper said.

"Well, it's kind of a long story..." Edward pulled Bella close to him when she shivered.

"Just tell us, Edward." Rosalie replied, annoyed.

"It's my fault. Edward didn't do anything wrong. I did it." Bella spoke and looked down.

"Bella, for the last time. You did nothing wrong. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault. It was that," he pointed to the ground at the body, "Scumbag's fault. Disgusting piece of shit." He looked away from the body and kicked dirt on it. He hugged Bella close again.

"Okay, Edward." Bella replied adoringly looking at Edward.

"Umm... guys? You didn't tell us what happened yet." Jasper was getting impatient.

"Oh! Sorry... Well... Edward? Should we tell them the _whole_ story or just the today story?" Bella looked a little nervous almost.

"I think it's best if we tell them the _whole _story... That way they won't get confused." He answered her.

"Ok... so, to make a long story short... Yesterday I was working as a waitress to Edward. I, uh, asked him once if he needed anything more and he said yes. I asked him and he said he wanted me." She blushed. "So, uh, he... -coughs-... took me, umm...to his, uh, ...apartment--"

"What she means is, we went to my apartment and had wild sex." Edward replied indifferently.

Bella blushed profusely. "And then... we... -coughs again-...um... well, I guess that I got scared so I left before he woke up this morning. I got into the elevator and was coming down from his apartment when I met Alice. We talked and then I got into my truck and left." Bella was about to continue, but Edward interrupted her.

"When I woke up and she wasn't there, I got worried and went down to the street and I saw her in her truck. This may sound kind of, uh, strange, but I chased after her truck and then I memorized her license plate number." They were both doing a great job of telling all the details.

"So, I headed to my work to have a talk with my boss and he said I wouldn't be fired for leaving yesterday if I went out on a date with his _great_ son, Mike." She gestured crudely to the body. "I agreed, and Mike picked me up tonight-"

"And I went to lunch with you guys and sort of freaked out when Alice mentioned Bella and that we'd... oh, what was it, Alice? Oh, right. That we'd 'be together forever in the land of happiness', I believe, those exact words, hmm, Alice?" Edward said mockingly.

"And its true. I'm not going back on my word. No one ever bets against Alice." I said and stuck my chin in the air and 'hmmfd' quite loudly.

"Right... and so Mike picked me up, we had a very uneventful date. He was dropping me off at my apartment when he came on to me. He kissed me and... did lots of other inappropriate things throughout the night and just kept telling me when I pushed him off that I would get fired and that I wanted it too. He's such a freak. Anyway... he suggested that we should go back to his apartment to 'have a real good time' and was doing very inappropriate things to me against his car when Edward rescued me." Bella stated.

"I was just going to head to the bar and saw them. I punched Mike unconscious and saved Bella." Edward looked at her and smiled.

We all stood there, shocked. What had happened to our innocent little Edward? The one that never took an interest in girls? Let alone sleep with them and then chase their vehicle down a street...

I suppose we'll never know.

**ok guys... kinda short, but I have to get packing for Florida! can anyone say Disneyworld! I can!**

**Ok, guys... I've gotten reviews telling me its interesting, epic, silly, some people wondering if they were crazy for actually liking the last chapter with Mike, funny, 'omg i love it update soon', and other various types of reviews...**

**So, here's the deal: tell me what you think in a review! You get lots and lots of Edward cookies if you do.**

**Oh, and if I haven't replied to your review, it was because when the emails were down and I had to look at them through my actual story on the site. So I couldn't reply. I'm starting to get most of them, so I'll do my best but I probably won't get very many done before tomorrow!**

**Clicky the purpley button and REVIEW!!**


End file.
